


After the Anfield night

by Anthony_1420267



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, No emotional sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_1420267/pseuds/Anthony_1420267
Summary: 镜头给到了通道内的杰拉德，他愣住了，反复回想在安菲尔德的那天他是否有看到过这样的身影。
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Luis Suárez, hide-Philippe Coutinho/Luis Suárez
Kudos: 3





	After the Anfield night

**Author's Note:**

> 包牙作品，不用想肯定ooc过度了哈，我实在不会写杰拉德（。）  
> 简单来讲就是喝酒误事杰拉德angry sex，别问我为什么在利物浦时他俩睡在一起，问就是我胡诌八扯的，是非情侣的同居设定  
> 是十八禁一夜情，但我实在不会开车一写就困（。）  
> 菲利佩库蒂尼奥x路易斯苏亚雷斯有提及（他俩甜起来是真的，我对不起couto（逃走））
> 
> 不能接受就赶紧关掉啊啊啊！剧情可能也不怎么连续！  
> 不影射任何现实人物，食用愉快XD

利物浦最终夺冠了，而苏亚雷斯假装不知道。从安菲尔德回来后不久他就动了手术，膝盖的伤势不容乐观，而疼痛随着难受一并裂开，在山呼海啸的安菲尔德球场。唯一让他感到安慰的是仍旧有利物浦球迷支持他，感谢他三个半赛季以来所做的一切。  
巴塞罗那再一次被逆转出局，三个进球曾让他们无限接近欧冠决赛，而阿诺德的角球成为了通往马德里之路上他们无法跨越的地堑天涯。  
欧冠决赛那天他正打算收拾行囊飞往蒙德维的亚，他给阿尔贝托*打了个电话汇报了一下自己的情况，他刚动完手术不到一个月，这不像巴西世界杯那样，他已经差不多快好了，大师仍旧把他招致麾下，他知道队友们早已回到祖国开始备战美洲杯，他不该怠惰，至少也要尽快赶回去磨合。他摁了下手机的电源键，屏幕慢慢亮起，他瞄了一眼日期，想起来今天是欧冠决赛。  
虽然跟他没有什么关系，但他还是窝在沙发里，把腿架在前面的茶几上，打开了电视调到体育频道。  
或许他还对利物浦留有感情，或许他还对过去的种种恋恋不忘。  
镜头给到了通道内的杰拉德，他愣住了，反复回想在安菲尔德的那天他是否有看到过这样的身影。

在那之后杰拉德给他打来了电话但他没有接，他拒绝了一切的联系和社交活动想让自己清净几天，可手机振动发出的嗡嗡声却没有停下，他终于忍无可忍，在下一通电话打来时愤怒的摁下了接听键，并且立马来了个一百八十度的态度大转变，他认为不管现在心情怎样，至少也别让来者听出他哪里不好。他瞥了眼手机，确认电话是多年前的好友斯蒂文杰拉德打过来的，他调整心态，刻意让自己的语气表现出“什么都没有发生”的样子，可他连装样子都糟糕透了，他根本不会撒谎，发出的声音异常滑稽连他自己都想笑。  
“嗨Stevie，真没想到你会给我打来电话，我们已经很久都没有联系了。”  
是啊，很久，他们现在除了互相在insta上点赞之外好像也没有什么别的交集了，早在巴塞罗那跟洛杉矶银河的季前赛后他们逐渐没有了来往——也没有理由来往，尽管他们曾经交往密切，现在他们只能感慨时间的强大。  
期待的默西塞德口音没有在耳边如期而至，对方陷入了沉默，苏亚雷斯想着那好反正我也不知道你要跟我说什么既然你现在还不想说那我就慢慢等吧，杰拉德清了清嗓子，他是在照顾苏亚雷斯的情绪，所以他尽量小心翼翼，斟酌用词，甚至还得考虑苏亚雷斯英语退化的问题。  
“Luis。”他说。“不要喝酒。”

喝酒，哦，喝酒。苏亚雷斯点了点头，他的胃里泛起阵阵恶寒，他们寒暄了几句便挂掉了电话。  
操你的杰拉德！他把手机扔远，气呼呼地倒在床上。我不过就是喝了一回酒！

苏亚雷斯极度自律，杰拉德在训练场上见到他，在健身房里见到他，在游泳池里见到他，在任何跟工作有关的地方见到他，但苏亚雷斯跟队里其他小孩儿不一样，每天的生活过的也很有规律——家，公司，家，如此反复循环，便是苏亚雷斯去，或者将要去，正在去的地方。他从未见过苏亚雷斯去泡吧，去夜店，去蹦迪，除了每天拿着马黛茶吸吸吸之外似乎连酒都不沾。杰拉德惊讶于南美人的自律，他承认他对南美球员有一点偏见，或许只有那么一点，南美足球因为纪律性问题逐渐被欧洲超越，可在苏亚雷斯身上他感受到的只有南美球员怎么怎么厉害，因为他不曾有过一个绯闻。他是安菲尔德聚光灯下的顶级射手，在球场外却淡出人们的视野，是普通到再普通不过的某某。  
他们住在同一座房子里，算是低头不见抬头见，但他们很少会一起回家，因为杰拉德是队长，总有这样那样的事情要处理，于是苏亚雷斯一个人回家成了家常便饭。就算他们住在一起，他们不会互相打扰彼此，他们的交际圈各不相同，就算其中一方把床伴带回了家也不关另一个人的事——房子的隔音效果很好，只要他们别在客厅厨房或者卫生间做就行。苏亚雷斯初来乍到时还对英国文化一知半解，现在他已经见怪不怪了。

杰拉德回家时发现房间里并没有苏亚雷斯的身影，按理来说他没有必要管，或许他只是去超市买了东西一会儿就回来了呢？或许他出去散步了呢？但不管怎样，杰拉德就是觉得今天不太对劲。  
“Luis？”  
无人应答。  
他掏出手机给苏亚雷斯打电话，可听筒中却传来无休止的盲音，于是他改变策略，给刚来利物浦不久的巴西人打了电话，好在库蒂尼奥接了电话，只是电话那头有些过于吵闹，他很可能是在什么party上或者什么别的哪里。  
“喂？Phil，抱歉打扰你的兴致了，Luis在你那里吗？”  
“啊是的…斯蒂文，他在我这里，他喝了酒。”  
电话那头突然传来葡萄牙语，在这种语境下杰拉德只能把它理解为葡语脏话，这没什么，毕竟一般接触外语是从脏话开始的，至少他知道苏亚雷斯在他那儿，他放心了。  
“不好意思队长，他喝多了，需要我把电话给他吗？”  
什么？喝多了？杰拉德简直不敢相信，他甚至有些生气——为什么苏亚雷斯在他面前从来不这样。  
从 来 不 会 。  
“不用了Phil，谢谢你，方便把地址告诉我吗？我来接他回去。”  
很快杰拉德的手机上传来了短信，那不是个家庭住址，那是个同性恋酒吧。  
他去了gay吧？！跟菲利佩库蒂尼奥一起去的？！  
杰拉德没想到，他确实很震惊，又不知道到底是怎么一回事。

根据他的了解，一定是库蒂尼奥约他出去玩，苏亚雷斯没有拒绝的理由，南美组的友谊那是出人意料的好，但至于去gay吧不知道是不是库蒂尼奥的主意，或许连他自己都不知道那是同性恋酒吧，他的英语比苏亚雷斯还要差劲。  
杰拉德劝自己不要多想，他确实很着急，他担心苏亚雷斯会遇上什么人被带回去做些什么，虽然库蒂尼奥也在那儿但这始终不太一样，库蒂尼奥年龄不大，又很瘦弱，真出事了根本帮不上忙。杰拉德带了水和纸巾，他抓起车钥匙就走。  
酒吧人不是太多，在吧台不远处他看见了倚在库蒂尼奥身上的苏亚雷斯，他确实喝醉了，混乱的步伐暴露了一切，朦胧的眼神丝毫没有察觉到潜在的危险。他看到杰拉德向他走来，想撑起身体却无能为力，他的膝盖软了，库蒂尼奥正搂着他的腰身。  
“唔…杰拉德，你怎么在这里……”  
“时间不早了，Luis，你该回去了。Phil你也是，我送你一程吧。”  
他来不及问库蒂尼奥这到底发生了什么还有为什么你没有喝醉却把他给灌醉了。他有些生气，又不知道原因何在，大概是因为苏亚雷斯喝了酒并且他醉了。  
天啊，杰拉德想，要是有人对他做了什么该怎么办啊，他这种状态简直听话的不行，谁去哄骗他都能得手，想一夜情的家伙们可多了去了，操到像苏亚雷斯这样的球星足够一个普通人吹嘘一生了。杰拉德用力握紧了方向盘，汽车在公路上飞驰。  
“他不喝酒。”他语气坚硬且冰冷。“下次别带他去了，那是个同性恋酒吧。”

他没时间去观察库蒂尼奥的反应，他也没功夫思考他们是不是一对儿，他唯一明白的是他的嫉妒心证明了他有多么在乎苏亚雷斯。

杰拉德翻箱倒柜，找出家里仅剩不多的阿司匹林喂给苏亚雷斯。苏亚雷斯的身体说不上有多么壮实却也不至于纤细——一个人能在前场单打独斗，身体素质总得过硬。杰拉德想办法把他挪回到他自己的房间里，苏亚雷斯已经躺在床上睡着了，于是杰拉德开始盯着他发呆。他理应把苏亚雷斯叫醒并且好好教育他一番，又觉得自己这么做有些过分，他不知道为什么苏亚雷斯会出现在gay吧，他或许是同性恋，又或许不是，或许只是想喝酒而这家酒吧他没去过，不过他之前就没去过酒吧，至少杰拉德没有闻过他身上带有酒精的味道。肚子咕噜噜的叫提醒他该吃饭了，杰拉德只能无奈地走出房间，随手关上灯和房门，毕竟照顾肚子是件大事。  
一个人吃晚饭还挺无聊的。杰拉德又做了几个三明治放在冰箱里防止半夜苏亚雷斯醒了还没有东西吃，但苏亚雷斯没睡多长时间就醒了，他迷迷糊糊的睁眼，迷迷糊糊的下床，又迷迷糊糊挪到卫生间里洗了把脸这才清醒一些。他依稀记得跟库蒂尼奥去了酒吧喝酒，没有人认出他们，他们在舞池上胡乱地扭动身体，他不会跳舞，反正他也喝高了，可以暂时不去理会那些失态。再后来他彻底醉得不行，只是模糊的记得杰拉德在叫他回家。他把头浸入冷水中冷静了几秒钟，扯过毛巾胡乱擦拭短发，水珠顺着他的脖颈流下，没入衣领，他没有吹头发，而是顶着毛巾出来，刚好看到杰拉德在看他，他突然有些紧张，走过去坐到杰拉德旁边，正打算组织语言好好解释一下为什么会变成这样，但酒精依旧发挥着作用，他张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么。他头疼得厉害，垂着眸子，杰拉德的声音轻飘飘地传入他耳朵里。  
“你还好吗？Luis？看着我。”  
接着是一只温暖的手掌覆上脸颊。苏亚雷斯顺着手腕的方向看去，灰蓝色的眼睛里氤氲着温柔，也不只是温柔，还包含了一些锐减的怒气。他的脸很烫，他口干舌燥，他无意识舔过自己的嘴唇，呢喃着杰拉德的名字。  
“Steve。”  
“什么？”  
“我好热。”

“我好热”是句邀请，杰拉德百分百这么认为，管他是不是邀请呢，他们已经从沙发上拥吻着推搡着来到杰拉德的卧室。酒精的气味确实很糟糕，苏亚雷斯明显还没有经验，他抓着杰拉德的衣领，拼命想跟着队长的节奏调整呼吸却屡屡被打乱，他不满地哼哼，喘息声却一次比一次黏腻，他下意识想要推开杰拉德换取一些呼吸的时间可杰拉德不允许，他浑身酥软，只能挂在杰拉德身上来维持平衡，英格兰男人却在把他往低压，这让他的腰很难受，他一只手勾住杰拉德的脖子另一只手开始扯自己的衣服。默西塞德口音恰到好处地在耳边炸开，命令的语气不容拒绝。  
“把衣服脱了，上床。”  
苏亚雷斯有着可观的胸围，杰拉德一直认为那是出自南美球员天生的身体素质，所以当苏亚雷斯真的乖乖地脱掉了自己上半身的衣物后他再一次感慨这对胸脯是多么迷人又大方。他跪在苏亚雷斯上方，他们的唇又紧紧贴合在一起，他的双手开始来回抚摸苏亚雷斯的身体，握住身下的胸脯往里推，勉强能挤出乳沟来，可能是弄疼了苏亚雷斯，乌拉圭人扭了下身体，鼻子里发出急促的一声。他放过了被他吻得红肿的嘴唇，那双焦糖色的眸子早已情动，他亲吻了那双眼睛，紧接着是耳朵，脖子，下巴，锁骨，一路湿吻，他停在了苏亚雷斯的小腹前，湿热的气息喷在苏亚雷斯敏感的皮肤上，他收紧了腹部，睫毛一闪一闪的。  
“感觉好吗？”  
“Stevie，你在球场上可从来不会这么温柔。”  
英格兰人自动把这句话理解为他不习惯温柔的小心的，他没有开口询问乌拉圭人以前是否做过、喜欢什么样的性爱，他熟悉苏亚雷斯的为人处世，他知道想要制服查鲁亚人**就要比他更加凶猛，换成床上语言就应该是粗暴的疯狂的。杰拉德自然不会忽视自己比对方年龄大的现实，这意味着他的经验比苏亚雷斯多很多，凭借他那张帅脸自然能吸引不少男女的目光。  
他扯下乌拉圭人碍事的裤子扔下了床，内裤包裹的阴茎早就挺立撑起一个鼓包，他上手，隔着内裤用拇指和食指圈成环状上下套弄苏亚雷斯的龟头，这样似乎太过刺激，苏亚雷斯挺了挺胯，难耐的喘息声让他自己也皱紧了眉头，接着他起身搂住杰拉德的脖子，使劲嗅着他身上的味道，舔着他脖颈处的皮肤。  
“我想给你回应，Stevie，我喜欢你这样折磨我的阴茎。”  
他们又在接吻，杰拉德悄悄把膝盖插入苏亚雷斯的双腿之间，他的另一只手则来回拨弄着苏亚雷斯的乳头直到它们变硬，手中的阴茎跳了又跳他才放手。他脱掉了苏亚雷斯的内裤解开了自己的裤子，他的上衣早在他们接吻时就躺在地上了，他拉开床头柜拿出套子和油，把苏亚雷斯推倒分开他的双腿。润滑的过程非常缓慢，恐惧让苏亚雷斯紧张地想往后躲，杰拉德撸动着他的阴茎轻声细语地安抚他，事实上等第一根手指可以在肉洞中顺利进出时苏亚雷斯自己张开了腿示意杰拉德快点。  
“别乱着急，我不想弄疼你。”  
实物的尺寸一点都不好吞，勉强把龟头吃进去已经费了很大力气，杰拉德吻着苏亚雷斯的耳朵，在他耳边叫他放松，那片肌肤很快就红了，他轻轻把自己的阴茎推入苏亚雷斯的体内没有着急活动，他等苏亚雷斯适应尺寸后才慢慢进出，乌拉圭人断断续续发出呜咽，疼痛让他差点哭了出来，感谢酒精能相对麻痹他的神经。  
“叫出来，Luis，不用害羞，只有我们两个人能听见。”  
擦过前列腺时苏亚雷斯突然弓起身子，他抓紧了床单又松开，湿漉漉的眼睛不知道盯在哪里。杰拉德明显捕捉到了他气息的变化，极富耐心地一下一下轻蹭前列腺，他知道这么做很过分那又怎么样，他今天本来就很生气，他当然知道他们在做爱，他想惩罚苏亚雷斯，让他在快感的刺激下忘掉一切，抛弃什么不需要的狗屁理智，他想看到苏亚雷斯放荡的表情，高潮时蜷起的脚趾，他承认这么做只是为了满足自己想要发泄的欲望。苏亚雷斯颤抖着声音喘息着，他强有力的双腿此刻正架在杰拉德的腰上并不断绞紧，他的大腿肌肉已经有些痉挛了，快感上头确实很爽，他叫着杰拉德的名字，一声比一声高昂，他的腰也开始规律地配合着杰拉德的抽插来回扭动。  
“别再磨那里了杰拉德，太爽了。”  
“你就喜欢这么爽的。”  
杰拉德不屑的哼了一声，他真的停了下来，整根抽出，好整以暇居高临下地看着苏亚雷斯的反应，他的恶趣味被满足了，他看着苏亚雷斯涨红了脸却闭紧了嘴巴，他真的很害羞，不肯说出他想要的，于是杰拉德趁着这个机会哄骗他跟他做交易。  
“告诉我你们为什么会去gay吧以及你们做了什么我就给你你想要的，怎么样？听起来是不是很划算，你甚至不需要亲自说出那三个字。”  
“Phili说附近有家酒吧新开业不久想拉我去看看，我们只是聊天，Stevie，其他的什么都没有。”  
“他没对你做什么？”  
“我发现我醉了之后叫他有什么事下次再说，我担心会说错话。”  
下次？你还想有下次？再次被他灌醉这样他就能趁机亲吻你柔软的嘴唇了？  
杰拉德气急败坏，他只肯用龟头磨蹭着湿淋淋的穴口，任凭苏亚雷斯怎样哀求都不为所动。  
为什么是他不是我，你就那么喜欢他？ “呜…杰拉德你不讲理，快进来……”  
下一秒他被完全贯穿，后面被撑满让他舒服地喘息，杰拉德却没有消气。  
“你和他才认识了多久就已经混的这么熟了？我们天天住在一起也不见你对我有什么表示！”  
他低下头去舔吻乌拉圭人的胸脯，牙尖重重碾磨他的乳头。  
“……我每天见你们有说有笑，训练场上是这样，回更衣室也是这样，我知道你们南美球员聚在一起特别有归属感，你对我却完全没有那种热情，为什么？因为我不是南美人，我听不懂西班牙语，还是因为我是队长，你觉得我高不可攀？”  
不，杰拉德，不是那样的，不是那样的。 眼泪在他的眼眶中打转，苏亚雷斯很想反驳，但他已经没有力气去组织语言了。他在以前就会看利物浦的比赛，他喜欢杰拉德和托雷斯，甚至在转会后想过要是能跟杰拉德和托雷斯这样的球员共同踢球该是多么美好的事情。可惜托雷斯远走伦敦，他将敬仰全部放到杰拉德身上。 杰拉德全部抽出，再全部顶入，他太生气了，他根本停不下来抱怨，但抱怨本来应该是苏亚雷斯会做的事情，他将怒气全部转移到正在快速进出苏亚雷斯体内的那根阴茎上，一下又一下，狠狠操干着苏亚雷斯。乌拉圭人被他凶哭了，杰拉德还是没有注意到他说的话有多么伤人，或许那已经无所谓了，苏亚雷斯被他操得直翻白眼，他却还是不停嘴，他刚用带刺的言论刺伤了苏亚雷斯，现在却把“婊子”“荡妇”当作涂满了酒精的纱布想给他好好包扎。  
他们共同高潮，杰拉德从苏亚雷斯体内退出来，将套子打了个结随意丢在地上，喘着气试图冷静下来，直到他看见苏亚雷斯掩面哭泣才猛然觉悟自己只不过在冲他发火罢了，苏亚雷斯一直都保留着理智，即便他喝醉了酒，他依然能听得进去杰拉德说的话。年龄不是罪过，嫉妒是带刺玫瑰。杰拉德慌了，他紧紧抱着苏亚雷斯亲吻他的脸颊，一遍又一遍轻声念叨着抱歉，他从未见过苏亚雷斯哭得这么凶，或许球场上的刻板印象让他忽视了他的同居者是个小哭包的事实。苏亚雷斯没有推开他，他依偎在队长怀里，他紧紧贴着杰拉德的身体，杰拉德把他搂的更紧。

那天晚上他们睡在一起，杰拉德彻彻底底觉得自己是个混蛋。

“我不会拒绝你。”  
“但我们没有第二次了。”

现在才意识到自己伤了苏亚雷斯的心已经太晚了，喝醉的是苏亚雷斯，可杰拉德更像个酒后乱性的醉酒者。他想跟苏亚雷斯发展关系，显然他们刚刚做过爱，苏亚雷斯却抢先一步拒绝了他。  
这是你应得的，杰拉德。心底有个声音对他说，他想也是，他恨没有早点捅破窗户纸，他们没有必要在同一屋檐下活得像两个世界的人。

南美帮依旧会坐在大巴的后面聚堆听歌，杰拉德依旧会坐在前面看门将扑点的习惯。他们中间隔着好几排座位，算不上远，安菲尔德狭窄的更衣室可以让他们亲密无间。苏亚雷斯依旧喜欢跟库蒂尼奥出去约会、举办家庭聚会，他也喜欢在训练时待在卢卡斯身边。时间没能让他们更进一步，那年夏天他们彼此分开，苏亚雷斯让他照顾库蒂尼奥，又在两年后的加州重逢，赛后他们交换了球衣。时间却都在他们身上留下痕迹，苏亚雷斯已经为巴塞罗那效力五年了，杰拉德拥有了自己的小儿子。  
他们选择将记忆存封，忘掉那晚所发生的一切，可现实总是过于残酷，疼痛永远是抹不掉的回忆，心碎的伤口就算愈合也会存在。

凭什么，杰拉德你凭什么，我对你早就没有感情了。  
欧冠决赛以奥里吉的绝杀终场，苏亚雷斯想给杰拉德打电话问问他半决赛的次回合，那个疯狂的夜晚（对于杰拉德和利物浦球迷来说）他是否前来观战，不过最终他还是关掉了电视，手机屏幕定格在联系人界面，他没有拨出去。

苏亚雷斯觉得已经没有必要了，杰拉德作为土生土长的利物浦人一定会来观战。他望向过KOP看台，这里曾经也是他的家，曾经也有球迷穿着他的球衣举着他的围巾高声唱着“苏亚雷斯我们还没看够”。可他或许没注意到看台上的人群中有位熟悉的身影，那天他穿着西装打着领带，带着女儿坐在安菲尔德的看台上表情凝重地看着场上发生的一切，那天他们又一次站在了对立面，而这次是栗发男人赢了。

他不知道他们是否还会重逢，下一次在哪儿重逢，谁看着谁。他希望永远不要。  
他曾经给利物浦带来过荒唐和美好，他也知道属于利物浦的荣耀迟早都会来到。

他们之间没有人是真正的赢家。他想了想，最终还是给杰拉德发了条“congrats”作为结束语。

*乌拉圭国家队队医Alberto Pan  
**乌拉圭的土地曾经是查鲁亚人的居住地

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢能够看到这里的各位！整体是be结尾，开车的部分看起来也没有那么长哈…我再不跑就该被你们给打死了x（再次逃走）  
> 库蒂尼奥是我挺喜欢的一个孩子(真的，虽然他走的方式很那啥)，希望不要有人问我好像他的故事不完整我应该也给他补个结局xx问就是不知道问就是实在没地方补了！！！放在哪里都不太合适惹所以库崽dbq没有下次了xx


End file.
